1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting piece for receiving a roll neck of a roll used in steel and non-ferrous metal processing, having at least one lubricant-receiving chamber on a roll body side and at least one lubricant-receiving chamber on a discharge side which are located beneath a lowest support point, and connection bores between the lubricant-receiving chambers on the roll body and discharge sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roll neck bearings, in particular morgoil roll neck bearings, are used in rolling mill construction for many years. Here, all of the load-carrying bearing parts, including fastening elements and sealings are accommodated in a bearing housing, a so-called mounting piece.
On the necks of rolls, the roll necks, there are provided neck linings. Together with the bearing bushes, the neck linings form radial bearings, with the bearing bushes being secured in the mounting pieces. The bearing bushes surround the neck linings.
Between the outer surface of the neck lining, and the inner surface of the bearing bush, there is provided an oil film that prevents a metal contact of the bearing sliding surfaces. The oil continuously flows through the bearing under pressure. This means that the oil flows in a loop. The oil enters the radial bearing through oil run-in surfaces. Those are located in the bearing bush and are supplied with oil from an oil reservoir through conduits which are formed in the mounting piece as bores.
Under a constant pressure of an oil pump, the oil reaches the bearing sliding surfaces and is distributed there. The excess oil exits at both side edges, is accumulated there and is return to the oil reservoir through the discharge conduits.
In order to prevent during rolling that oil from the bearing reaches the rolling stock, there is provided a sealing on the roll body side. Sealing of a bearing with an oil film can be effected with a compression molded rubber profile. The sealing insures that the oil, which leaves the bearing, reaches the hollow space of the mounting piece from which a further delivery is carried out.
In the known mounting pieces, the further delivery of oil, which accumulates on the roll body side in receiving chambers, is effected through two bores that connect the roll body side with the discharge side.
The bores are located beneath the lowest support point. The oil flow through the bores to an oil-collecting chamber on the discharge side of the mounting piece. Therefrom, oil flows through two bore connections, usually through movable tubings, in a return conduit and to the oil reservoir.
During operation of a rolling mill, the function of the roll body side sealing can be distorted, e.g., upon build-up of oil in the receiving chamber, the sealing lips of the roll body side sealing extend into an oil pan. A further distortion may consist in, e.g., in wear of the lips of a sealing. The change in the properties of the sealing lips can lead to flow of oil out. This results in oil leakage and large oil losses. In cold rolling trains, the oil leakage can cause, e.g., staining of a strip that adversely affects the quality of the product.
European Publication EP 0 285 333 B1 discloses a bearing bush that is divided by a annular channel in the bearing center in two bearings. Through this annular channel, about 50% of the discharged oil is discharged. The roll body side sealing system is loaded only with a half of a conventional amount of oil. The possibility of an uncontrolled oil exit is reduced. Here, it is important that both region of the bearing bush are provided with their own inlets through which oil is fed to the inner bearing surfaces. Further, the additional measures involve increased manufacturing costs.
The object of the invention is to provide a mounting piece of a type described above in which the contact of the sealing lip of the roll body side sealing with a lubricant is reduced, and the mounting piece can be economically produced.